Chat alors !
by Xinou
Summary: Pour le vieux Rusard, Miss Teigne était unique. Ils avaient leur monde à eux, ils se comprenaient, j'irais même jusqu'à dire qu'ils s'aimaient. Malheureusement, les chats font partie de ces êtres auxquels on s'attache alors qu'ils sont trop vite partis. Et essayer de faire d'une petite boule de poil une nouvelle Miss Teigne est loin d'être la tâche la plus facile au monde.
1. Chapter 1

**Fic en 7 chapitres racontant chacun une journée dans la vie de Rusard et d'un compagnon... pour le moins surprenant!**

**En espérant qu'ils vous plairont!**

**Pas de rythme de publication fixe, chaque chapitre pouvant se lire comme un OS à part entière, j'imagine que ce n'est pas dramatique si je ne poste pas un chapitre toute les 24h ^^**

**J'en profite pour remercier énormément beaucoup mes correctrices, j'ai nommé flodalys et Eve.**

* * *

_Jour 1 - Miss Enquiquineuse_

C'est une bien petite pièce que l'appartement du concierge à Poudlard. Elle comporte un lit, une commode et une armoire. Pas de bureau, c'était ça ou le lit. Heureusement, elle est bien éclairée par deux grandes fenêtres offrant une vue imprenable sur le parc du château. Ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais cela rend l'ensemble un peu moins lugubre.

Dans un coin, une minuscule cheminée permet de réchauffer un peu l'atmosphère les soirs d'hiver. Devant celle-ci, une simple chaise en bois. Pas de canapé – il n'y aurait pas eu la place – pas de fauteuil non plus, juste une vieille chaise taillée grossièrement dans du sapin et inconfortable au possible.

Et sur cette chaise, devinez qui ? Le vieux Rusard bien sûr. Droit comme un « i », le regard plus tout à fait perçant, il maugrée dans sa barbe – ou plutôt ce qu'il en reste. Est-il fou ce vieux Cracmol ? Parfois, on est en droit de se poser la question. Mais cette fois ci, il a des raisons de protester.

Dans ses mains, il tient quelque chose. Un objet confisqué ? Non, c'est quelque chose qui lui appartient, quelque chose auquel il tient. Une photo. Allons bon, me direz-vous. Se peut-il que cet homme particulièrement acariâtre ait une quelconque famille à laquelle il tient assez pour en conserver la photo ?

- … remplacer ma Miss Teigne... on aura tout entendu... distingue-t-on entre deux grognements.

Voilà donc l'explication. Il s'agit d'une photo de sa chatte. Enfin, son ancienne chatte. Paix à son âme, cette brave Miss Teigne, décédée au cours de la bataille de Poudlard plusieurs années plus tôt.

Trop occupé à ruminer de sombres pensées, le vieux concierge omet la surveillance de sa fenêtre. Il ne voit donc pas ce bon Hagrid, chaudement vêtu de son manteau en peau de taupe, qui s'avance à grandes enjambées vers le château. Pas plus qu'il n'aperçoit le paquet que le demi géant tient au creux de son énorme main.

Mais soyons honnête un instant. Si Rusard l'avait vu, qu'en aurait-il conclu ? Certainement pas la vérité. Mais soit, admettons que, par on ne sait quel élan de génie, il avait tout découvert à ce moment. Qu'aurait-il fait ? Se serait-il enfui en courant ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, ça n'a pas grande importance puisque, tout occupé qu'il est à râler, il ne lève les yeux de sa photo que lorsque l'on frappe à la porte de son appartement. Sans cesser de marmonner, il se lève péniblement, attrape sa cane et claudique jusqu'à l'entrée. Avant d'ouvrir, il marque une pause, se redresse et s'applique à prendre l'air le plus condescendant possible.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? bougonne-t-il en ouvrant la porte à demi.

Mais il n'y a personne. Naturellement. Cela arrive au moins une fois chaque jour depuis que ce petit voyou de Teddy Lupin a découvert qu'il habite ici.

- J'irais me plaindre à Madame la directrice, s'égosille-t-il en brandissant un poing relativement menaçant en direction du couloir vide. Ça ne se passera pas comme ça, foi de Rusard !

Ce n'est qu'au moment où il décide de rentrer qu'il aperçoit le paquet qui gît à ses pieds.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça encore, peste-t-il en donnant un petit coup de pied dedans avant de refermer précipitamment la porte.

Il colle alors son oreille contre le bois de celle-ci et attend. Soit il est devenu complètement sourd, soit la boîte n'a pas explosé. Il ré-ouvre alors prudemment et jette un coup d'œil méfiant par l'entrebâillement. Le paquet est toujours là, il ne semble pas si dangereux que cela. Rusard regarde à gauche, à droite, puis se penche lentement, sans oublier de lâcher une plainte bien sentie pour son pauvre dos ainsi malmené, et ramasse le carton avant de retourner précipitamment dans son appartement.

S'il n'avait pas été aussi vieux et si son audition avait été un peu moins éprouvée par des années d'écoute aux nombreuses portes de Poudlard, peut-être aurait-il remarqué que le colis n'est pas silencieux. Non, depuis qu'il a donné un coup de pied dedans, il émet de petits cris de protestation. Mais ça Rusard ne s'en rend pas compte, aussi espère-t-il encore qu'un elfe de maison aura eu la gentillesse de lui apporter une part de gâteau.

L'eau à la bouche, le vieux concierge s'installe à nouveau sur sa chaise en bois, le paquet sur les genoux. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'il remarque l'enveloppe, posée sur le dessus de celui-ci. Intrigué, il la déchire plus qu'il ne l'ouvre et en sort le parchemin qu'elle contient. D'une écriture un peu brouillonne et pleine de rature, il peut y lire :

« Bonjour Argus,

Un élève me l'a donné parce qu'il n'en veut plus. Paraît qu'il est insupportable. Mais moi je ne peux pas le garder, pas avec mon chien vous comprenez. Et puis le Professeur McGonagall me disait l'autre jour que ça ne vous ferais pas de mal d'en avoir un nouveau alors j'ai pensé... Enfin vous voyez, j'ai pensé que ça vous ferait plaisir.

Rubeus Hagrid »

Rusard reste un moment interloqué. Ce grand benêt de Hagrid ne lui adresse que rarement la parole et voilà qu'il lui offre un cadeau ? Il nage en plein délire.

Lentement, précautionneusement, il soulève le couvercle de la boite, toujours posée sur ses genoux. Quelle n'est pas alors sa surprise lorsqu'il y découvre un minuscule chaton, lové dans un coin de la boite et qui le regarde de ses grands yeux verts.

Plusieurs émotions passent sur le visage de Rusard. De la colère, il n'en veut pas ! De la tristesse aussi, sa pauvre Miss Teigne... Et un peu de pitié, comment peut-on abandonner un petit être sans défense comme celui-ci ?

Comme pour se rappeler à lui, le félin s'agite. Il se relève et sort de la boite pour venir se percher sur le bras du vieil homme avant de pousser un miaulement sonore qui tire Rusard de ses pensées. Aussitôt, il se remet à pester. Que va-t-il faire d'un chaton hein ? Il attrape la bête par la peau du cou et l'élève à hauteur de ses yeux. C'est une petite femelle tricolore aux grands yeux verts. Qu'a dit Hagrid déjà ? Insupportable ? Il demande à voir.

L'homme et la chatte s'observent, se jaugent. Suspendu dans le vide, l'animal gesticule. Cela ne sert à rien, mais il n'abandonne pas. Il s'époumone, le message est on ne peut plus clair. « Lâche-moi ».

Qu'à cela ne tienne, dans un rictus, Rusard pose la minette par terre et croise les bras. Elle ne se démonte pas. Sans peur, elle part à l'aventure. Le tour du propriétaire est vite fait et elle revient rapidement aux pieds du concierge. Aussitôt, sous ses yeux effarés, elle se remet à hurler. Pour qui se prend-t-elle ? Une petite princesse à qui tout est dû ?

Sans cesser de miauler, elle tourne autour des jambes du vieil homme en se frottant contre elles. Rien n'y fait. Il est bien décidé à ne pas craquer. Alors la petite boule de poil entreprend l'escalade. Elle plante crocs et griffes dans les mollets de Rusard et grimpe aussi vite qu'elle le peut. Ce dernier met du temps à réaliser, puis se met à vociférer. Il l'attrape à nouveau par la peau du cou et la secoue.

- Saloperie de chat ! crie-t-il.

Quant au chat en question, il s'est enfin tu. Maintenant il se contente d'observer son nouveau maître, de ses yeux grands, tout verts. Et quand Rusard a fini de gronder, le félin se met à ronronner.

- Tu n'es qu'une petite peste, tu le sais ça ? ronchonne encore le vieillard.

Mais au fond, nous savons tous qu'elle a gagné la partie. Lentement, Rusard la repose sur ses genoux noueux où la petite chatte se pelotonne, sans pour autant cesser de ronronner. Et tandis qu'il lui gratte l'arrière de la tête, le concierge réfléchit. Il pourrait l'appeler « Miss Teigne II », en hommage à la défunte. Mais ça ne lui dit rien. Il n'est pas masochiste, contrairement à ce que l'on dit de lui, il n'a aucune envie de passer quinze ans à penser en permanence à son ancienne partenaire adorée.

- Miss Enquiquineuse, voilà un nom qui t'irait à merveille, marmonne-t-il tandis que ladite enquiquineuse s'endort peu à peu.

Ne se voilons pas la face. « Miss Enquiquineuse », sérieusement ? C'est bien trop long pour un prénom. Clairement, personne ne l'appellera comme ça. Non, à partir de maintenant, la petite chatte ne répondra qu'au ridicule surnom de « Quiqui ». Vous trouvez ça absurde ? Vous n'avez encore rien vu. Un petit aperçu ? Imaginez un peu la scène : le vieux Rusard, claudiquant le long d'un couloir, et s'égosillant « Quiqui, viens ici ! » tandis que le chaton n'en fait qu'à sa tête.

J'en connais quelques-uns qui ne manqueront pas l'occasion de bien rigoler.

* * *

_J'aime bien les review, et j'aime encore plus leurs auteurs... à tel point que je veux bien leur faire des câlins =D (ou pas, si vous n'en voulez pas...) Bref, je dis ça, je ne dis rien, bien entendu ^^_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey hey! =D Eh non, je n'ai pas oublié cette fic =P Juste peu de temps pour écrire, donc je fais comme je peux xD Mais voilà le second chapitre (pas encore corrigé, je m'en excuse), en espérant qu'il vous plaira au moins autant que le premier =S_

* * *

_Cinq minutes - le temps d'une farce_

- Nom de nom ! Quiqui, viens ici ! s'égosille justement le vieux Rusard en courant – que dis-je – en boitillant à travers un couloir.

Quant à la petite minette, maintenant âgée de quatre mois, elle galope joyeusement entre les jambes des élèves. Insouciante. Quand au détour d'un couloir, quelque chose attire son regard félin. Une porte entrouverte. Un petit espace dans lequel son corps si mince peut se glisser sans peine.

Le concierge, la vue quelque peu diminuée, ne l'a pas vue s'y faufiler. Il continue sa route en ne cessant de brailler. Qu'y a-t-il donc dans cette pièce ? Qu'est-ce donc d'ailleurs que cette pièce ? À peine entrée, Quiqui repère une choses des plus attrayantes. Une ficelle. Bondissant joyeusement sur ses petites pattes, elle s'élance... mais quelqu'un l'intercepte.

Poussant un miaulement indigné, elle lève ses grands yeux verts vers son ravisseur.

- Non ! s'exclame celui ci. Tu vas tout gâcher.

Quiqui n'a pas tout compris. Elle ne comprend pas quand les humains parlent. Mais « Non », ça elle l'entend bien souvent. Son maître le lui crie tout le temps. « Non Quiqui ! ». Ça veut dire qu'elle a fait quelque chose de mal. Quelque chose qu'elle s'empressera de recommencer, juste pour que le vieux Rusard, tout en continuant de râler, lui prête un peu d'attention.

Et d'ailleurs, elle sait parfaitement réagir face à ce « Non ». C'est donc tout naturellement qu'elle se met à ronronner en léchant gentiment les doigts du jeune garçon qui la tient toujours en l'air. Ça semble fonctionner, car ce dernier commence à lui gratter doucement l'arrière de la tête.

- Teddy, lance un autre humain derrière le premier. C'est la chatte du concierge !  
- Tu délires ! répond ce dernier. Elle est vraiment trop mignonne pour appartenir à l'autre grincheux.

Pelotonnée dans les bras dudit Teddy, les yeux de Quiqui n'ont cependant de cesse que de fixer la ficelle. Celle-ci est tendue d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce, environ un mètre après la porte toujours entrouverte. C'est certainement la plus longue que Quiqui ait vu de sa vie. Rien à voir avec les cheveux du vieux concierge, ni avec les brins de laine qui dépassent de ses pulls miteux. Jouer avec celle-ci serait tellement mieux !

- Je te jure, c'est la sienne, pourquoi crois-tu qu'il lui court toujours après ? continue l'humain, essayant de faire entendre raison à son ami.  
- Tu dois te tromper, c'était un autre chat. Mon parrain m'a raconté que le chat de Rusard était affreux et mesquin, rien à voir avec ce bout-de-chou !  
- C'était son ancien chat, peut-être que le nouveau n'as juste rien à...  
- Chut ! le coupe Teddy. Je crois qu'il arrive !

En effet, une voix tout à fait familière se fait entendre dans le couloir.

- Quiqui ! s'égosille le vieux Rusard d'une voix étrangement nasillarde. Nom d'un troll à lunettes, veux tu venir ici saleté de chat !

C'est inutile. Comment Quiqui peut-elle vouloir revenir s'il ne cesse de médire ? Mais contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait croire, Rusard n'est pas sot. Le nez pincé, le vieux concierge brandit à bout de bras un filet de hareng tout à fait malodorant... Tout du moins pour un humain. Le félin, lui, trouve l'odeur particulièrement alléchante.

Plus question de passer pour la gentille petite minette. Entre les caresses et le hareng, le choix est très vite fait. Sortant toutes griffes et toutes dents, Quiqui se débat, poussant des feulement sonores.

- Hé ! Aïe ! crie le garçon avant de lâcher prise.  
- Quiqui ? Apostrophe la voix nasillarde de Rusard depuis le couloir.

Sans attendre, cette dernière s'élance vers la porte.

- NON ! s'écrie aussitôt Teddy en se lançant à la poursuite de la jeune chatte.  
- Tu es là petite crapule ? demande le concierge, alerté par le bruit, en s'approchant de la porte de la pièce.

Tout se passe alors très vite. Rusard entre dans la pièce et le sceau d'eau, qui reposait en équilibre relativement stable au dessus de la porte, lui tombe dessus. Alors qu'il titube, tentant vaillamment de rester debout malgré l'eau répandue au sol, il pousse un juron, étouffé par le récipient qui recouvre encore sa tête et laisse le hareng lui échapper des mains. Aussitôt, Quiqui prend son élan en bondit, récupérant le poisson au vol. Puis c'est Teddy qui la rattrape, avant de lui même glisser sur l'eau. Emporté par son propre élan, il s'étale alors de tout son long sur la ficelle, déclenchant le mécanisme savamment élaboré par les deux jeunes quelques heures plus tôt. Finalement, une avalanche de spaghettis baignant dans une substance verte et gluante se déverse instantanément sur nos trois protagonistes.

Le temps semble s'être arrêté. Quiqui ne bouge plus, tétanisée par ce qui vient de lui arriver. Elle ouvre seulement deux yeux immenses, noirs et luisants, ronds comme des billes. Rusard, le seau dans la main gauche, est tout aussi immobile. Mais ses yeux sont, eux, bien fixés sur le jeune Teddy. Le vieux fulmine. On peut presque voir de la fumée noire sortir de ses oreilles. L'adolescent quant à lui, a gardé les yeux fermés. Toujours étendu sur le sol, il a vainement tenté de protéger sa tête de ses mains. Mais ce n'est plus la gelée verte qu'il craint.

- LUUUUUUUPIIIIIIN ! s'écrie enfin Rusard, lâchant le seau qui émet un bruit sourd en tombant par terre.  
- Ce n'est pas moi je vous jure Monsieur ! s'exclame aussitôt ledit Lupin en se relevant maladroitement.

On pourra dire ce que l'on voudra, Rusard est tout de même loin d'être naïf. Et il sait encore reconnaître lorsqu'il vient de prendre un élève la main dans le sac. Alors sans attendre quelque explication que ce soit, il se met à s'époumoner, extériorisant toute la rage et la haine qu'il ressent contre les deux adolescents.

Mais Quiqui, elle, se fiche de ces remontrances. Elle est mouillée, salie et apeurée, sans compter qu'elle n'a toujours pas osé bouger. À son tour, elle se met à hurler, simplement pour se faire remarquer. Son maître cesse alors de brailler.

- Ma pauvre Quiqui... s'attendrit-il avant de s'approcher d'elle. On va te nettoyer tout ça ma toute belle.

Doucement, il prend la minette dans ses bras en prenant soin de la débarrasser du plus gros des spaghettis. Quiqui a cessé de miauler, mais elle reste pas tout à fait rassurée, alors pour être sûre de ne pas être lâchée, elle se cramponne comme elle peut...

- Arg ! Pas les griffes ! gronde le concierge en se tortillant avant de se tourner vers les deux adolescents. Je reviens dans très exactement cinq minutes, ajoute-t-il de sa voix la plus menaçante. J'espère très sincèrement pour vous que tout sera nettoyé, sachez que nous n'en avons pas fini, je mettrais la directrice au courant de vos agissements !

Si l'audition du vieux Rusard était encore aussi bonne qu'elle avait pu l'être, peut-être aurait-il alors entendu Teddy murmurer :

- Cinq minute pour remettre le piège en place et filer !

* * *

_Voili voilou! =D Bon j'ai une idée pour chaque chapitre, mais je n'ai pas encore trop idée de l'ordre dans lequel les mettre donc je ne saurais trop vous dire de quoi parlera le prochain... Mais il y a de fortes chances qu'on y revoit Teddy... ou peut-être pas... je ne sais pas trop =P _

_ Au fait, je tiens à mentionner tout particulièrement ma minette, Cat - de son vrai nom Cat Rina - qui a très fortement inspiré cette histoire xD Et que vous pouvez admirer (ou pas xD) sur la bannière =P Bon, OK, elle est pas magnifique et avec ses taches sur le nez on dirait qu'elle s'est vomi dessus... mais elle est gent... mign... affectu... Bon, non, en fait elle est juste complètement barge et surement pas seule dans sa tête, mais c'est ça qui est drôle xD_


End file.
